Your Silence
by Clara Wright
Summary: *Very old story that has been revamped and improved!* Almost 70 years ago, Lydia Salvatore left her brothers in the hopes that she would grow and be her own person. Now she's back, with more secrets than she ever would imagine having. Does Damon know what she's been up to? Will she and Stefan renew their sibling bond? Stay tuned and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Your Silence.

 **A/N:**

 **Welcome, this was once a story a VERY long time ago. I revamped it and changed most of it so I hope you enjoy. I'd appreciate reviews about my style of writing and the simple idea of Lydia herself. Is she too Mary Sue? Although I hope not ;((**

 **Visit my polyvore account for some outfits: ClaraWright-894**

 **Thanks for reading anyways and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up was no longer the pleasure it once was. There was a fleeting moment when Lydia was whole again, but it evaporated faster than summer rain off of the plush, white carpet in her room. A vampire was something that she hated, and loved, being. There was too much at stake for her... Get it? Eh... well... You should do.

As Lydia roused from her heavy slumber, she was first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. It wasn't anything new to Lydia. She didn't really care for it, she just wanted peace. Was that hard to understand? To some people, it was.

The incessant ringing of a phone, her phone, travelled into Lydia's sensitive ears and she groaned. What did they want now? Hopefully it wasn't who she thought it was. She didn't want to deal with them. Lydia had had enough since the last time.

The bed, now left behind, creaked as her weight left it's soft, comfortable mattress. Lydia stretched, showing off her muscled and defined stomach, the phone never ceasing it's ringing. She was walking unusually slow, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step, which in truth, it was.

Growling, Lydia's eyes hardened as she observed the phone in her hand, the name of the person calling was clear. It was them... again.

"Can I help you with something, boys?" Lydia's voice drifted into the phone, her tone shallow with boredom. She wasn't afraid... ish. Not necessarily of them but what news they brought with them. No, they didn't deserve her fear. She only feared one person. _Only_ one. _Always_ one.

Marco, that was his name. He was one of the people Lydia employed to keep an eye out for her brothers. She was being followed. By who? I'll leave the guessing to you. Let's just say that she wasn't happy about it.

"Fuck! Don't they have anything important to do other than follow me?!" Lydia ended the call with a cry of frustration, the phone sliding out of her hand. Lydia closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out before swearing to herself.

Lydia dressed with haste and walked out of the door in a hurry, not bothering to lock the door behind herself, her phone safely tucked into her jeans.

Sitting in her car, Lydia sighed. Her head was so filled with thoughts, thoughts of a normal life, a normal family: maybe children? A handsome husband who would cherish her...?

The hard steering wheel suddenly dug uncomfortably into her face; was it so horrible to wish for a normal life?

There was nothing she could do differently, her life is as it is. She could do nothing more. With a sigh and a groan, Lydia looked up and made a silent prayer.

Guess it was time to visit an old friend, unfortunately.

* * *

1 hour later- Present tense.

Lydia hated nothing more in the universe than one kind of supernatural; you guessed it, witches. They were pesky and always wanted to meddle in her affairs. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she found a witch who was not only 'friendly' (to a certain extent) but also helpful, despite the amount of times Lydia irritated her.

Pushing past the grand, wooden door, Lydia stepped into the parlour of the witches house. It was grand and made of the most expensive material on the market- bougie. Smirking to herself, Lydia heard the witch take a breath before an un-describable feeling hit her.

Falling to her knees, most ungracefully, in the pretty parlour, Lydia mewled. Eyes glinting with moisture, body tensed like a single cord, she gasped. Lydia felt the witch take steps forward and down the hall, casting a shadow as she made her appearance.

"How many times must I tell you to knock?" Frederica Chamber, in all of her dark glory, fresh faced and as youthful as ever; her lips pulled tightly into a wide smirk as she glanced at Lydia with a familiar spark.

A pause and a sense of relief washed over Lydia, her hands relaxed and her fingers retracted from the soft skin of her palm without leaving a mark that did not heal in a second. _Bitch._ Lydia grinned wickedly at her old friend.

"I'll remember next time, I promise." Lydia eyes flickered around, slowly. Her eyes hooded, mimicking a bored expression. "Seems a little old fashioned, doesn't it?"

Frederica gave no sign of being insulted, instead she looked around and shrugged, her lips making a 'pop' before she focused on Lydia. "What exactly is it that you want, Lydia?"

Snickering, Lydia mimicked her shrug, body as lithe as a cat's as she strolled into the living space decorated with deer heads and rich fabrics. "Can I give you some decorating advice? Seriously."

"You know patience is not a virtue I possess- get to the point." Frederica scowled, her muscled arm resting on her wide hip in a stance that was ready to pounce.

"Marco and the boys called."

There was a moment of pause, the grandfather clock ticked it's haunting rhythm but the birds chattered outside and it sounded like freedom compared to the stiffness in the room.

"And?"

Lydia smiled, shaking her head as her eye twitched. " _And_? They're trying to find me again, 'Rica."

Frederica sighed, her hand leaving the comfort of her hip and resting on her eyes. "I don't understand why you're being so dramatic," She chewed on her cheek. "It's been almost 70 years since you've last seen them, Lydia."

Shaking her head, Lydia sent a shooting look to her witchy friend. "You know why that is!"

"Maybe so but don't you think it's time to see them again?"

That idea was most unfavourable but Lydia pondered for a little while as Frederica smiled softly at the confused vampire in front of her.

"You know you want to. You're safe, you would not be putting them in danger." Frederica spoke softly, she knew that whatever Lydia felt would only bring her to the right decision. That girl was always running tracks in her brain- it was tiring to the old(er) witch but somehow almost refreshing.

"Are my wards still up?" After a brief pause, Lydia cast her crystal gaze on the witch- a slight fear on her lip but her sharp chin steady.

"They've never left. Now go, call me when you get there."

It was frightening to think that Frederica was older than a century- the woman's warm chocolate eyes shone brighter than Lydia's ever had. She appreciated Frederica; it almost felt like she had a mother for her vampirism, ish.

"Thank you, 'Rica. I will, I promise… do you think I'm making the right choice?" The insecurity in the headstrong woman was surprising.

"Child, I wouldn't be telling you to go if it wasn't. Truly, go and smack your dumb-headed brother for me." She giggled, blowing a kiss to the vampire as she walked away, her hair blowing in the wind like some sort of hero.

* * *

2 days later...

The sight of the old Salvatore Mansion did nothing for Lydia, the wretched city of Mystic Falls did. The air was putrid to her, smelling of the shit inside the town they called home… that she once called home.

Lydia left her vehicle a little while back, her speed taking her to the home she barely remembered being built as a young vampire. Each step felt like a century to her even though she sped like a cheetah; unseen and liking it as so.

"-I'm awake, for the first time in a long time, I feel completely, undeniably awake. For once I don't regret the day before it begins, I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again."

The gruff, unused voice of a certain Stefan Salvatore pounded in her ears as she sped into the house. There he stood in all of his high school boy glory, Stefan.

"Poetic as always, Stef." The shock on his face was well worth the wait, Lydia smiled coyly. "So, aren't you happy to see me?"

The embrace of arms wrapped around her wasn't a shock to her, Lydia released air from her mouth in a huffing laugh; her head taking a rest on his muscular shoulder.

" _Hello little brother_."


	2. Chapter 2

Your Silence

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read the second chapter of Your Silence, thank you for favoriting and for following! I appreciate the support from you guys! Also, I was re-reading the last chapter and I put that Lydia hasn't seen them for 400 years! Oh my god, I'm so stupid, I nearly had a heart attack. I've changed that now, sorry all ahah x**

 **Here are the ages explained because I was getting confused but I've worked it out, hopefully it's right, if not let me know- I'm not smart aha**

 **Since Stefan was 17 when he transitioned it means he's 17, duh.**

 **Damon is 7 years older then that means he's 24 years old for forever.**

 **Therefore, Lydia is at a peak age of 21 meaning that she's younger than Damon by 3 years and older than Stefan by 4.**

* * *

 _Just a little recap:_

 _"-I'm awake, for the first time in a long time I feel completely undeniably awake. For once I don't regret the day before it begins, I welcome the day, because I know I will see her again."_

 _The gruff, unused voice of a certain Stefan Salvatore pounded in her ears as she sped into the house. There he stood in all of his high school boy glory, Stefan._

 _"Poetic as always, Stef." The shock on his face was well worth the wait, Lydia smiled coyly. "So, arent you happy to see me?"_

 _The embrace of arms wrapped around her wasn't a shock to her, Lydia released air from her mouth in a huffing laugh; her head taking a rest on his muscular shoulder._

 _"Hello little brother."_

* * *

To embrace is to hug, cuddle, hold, caress. There was something in the mystery of Stefan's arms that Lydia has forever loved and will love for the rest of her miserable days. Something deeper than the high school boy mannequin that oblivious humans would see at school. They didn't know he was a ripper, tearing flesh from innocents' necks and having no qualms about it. They didn't know he was a _vampire._

The point is that no one could be closer to Stefan than his own sister, the sister who cherished him and treated him like he was the most delicate object in the whole universe. And it was true, Lydia has always favoured Stefan just a little bit more than her devilish Damon, who favoured her more. It was a dreadful circle, who said they were conventional?

There was always so much to say with Stefan, Lydia wasn't one to give away her heart but with Stefan- it was so much harder.

Resting her pretty, manicured hand on Stefan's face, Lydia got a real look at him, smiling with the softness she rarely.. at least now, possessed.

"You've grown up," she snorted, sharing a certain look with him that he understood perfectly but made no move to acknowledge.

"You've been gone for so long, Lydia," he sighed, moving away slowly from her hold as he turned and walked towards the window- not facing her.

"Well, I'm back now." A brief pause. "Do you want me to leave then? Yes, I've been gone but I'm here now and that is all that matters," she scoffed.

"You can't just disappear and all of a sudden show up and expect everything to be the same, 'dia! You know, you're exactly like him." Stefan's eyes narrowed as he spoke, his hands gesturing as his frustration raised.

"Stefan, I'm not expecting everything to be the same... I'm not. Please, Stef... Just recognise that I can't say anything." Lydia groaned in helplessness and moved towards Stefan- her hand taking place on his back as he continued to face the window.

"Is he here?" Lydia changed the subject, trying to move away from the uncomfortable conversation.

"Gone, for now. Have you seen Zach?"

Over every ten or so years, Lydia has made it her top priority to make sure that the blood line was still going, every few years she would check up and see how the Salvatore line is being re-built with every generation. It wasn't smart but she was sentimental and it helped her conscious if she knew that they were doing okay, especially with the vervain she secretly gave them.

"Not yet, since I'm staying here from now on- it'll be hard to miss the both of them." She smiled, looking around his room.

"You're staying _here_?" Stefan asked, his voice taking a shocked tone, not believing his sister would actually stay in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, I've got to house hunt or just stay right here in the Salvatore House." She shrugged, not looking at him.

"Go talk to Zach- see if he's alright with you staying here for a while. He was against Damon staying here." Stefan paused and looked at the time. "I've gotta get ready, we'll talk later, right?" Stefan smiled, slowly, unsure what to say to a mere acquaintance, which it seemed like she was.

The atmosphere in the room calmed. The sun from the window Stefan was standing in front of shined and cast invisible rainbow waves into the darkened room. Lydia didn't know if her choice to show up was a good one now, plus she still had to call Frederica and tell her she made it safe but her younger brother wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe with time that would change. She was always the one to patch up the empty spaces but something told her the empty space was far too big now.

Lydia smiled at her brother, letting him know she wasn't offended that he just literally kicked her out of his room, she turned and swished out of the room- looking for Zach.

* * *

Searching for a single heartbeat, Lydia walked around the big house at a leisurely pace, she had time to find Zach and she would walk around until she found him. Paintings lined the wall, showing her ancestors and finally, and her. Standing in front of the feminine painting, she sighed. The figure inside the canvas smiled, her lips pouted softly but strictly giving a slight hint to her personality.

Her eyes moistened, gazing at the hidden figure of herself; it was haunting. The figure held a soft pink parasol and her poise was sharp and straight- her chin jutted forward and her eyes casted a wistful gaze at the painter or anyone who was looking at the painting. It was true, she did have a brief affair with the painter, he was an adorable boy already known for his elegant portrayal of the people he was painting, she was at least 16. Her dark-as-night hair hung softly in waves and her ocean blue eyes shined, she was a picture of her mother.

"You looked innocent." The voice of Zachary Salvatore trembled in her ears as she snorted.

Grinning at her 'nephew', Lydia threw herself into his arms, one thing was clear- they were much closer than her she was with her brothers. "If only you knew, Zach." She giggled, her tinkling laugh escaping. "The painter was a handsome boy." She winked.

"What are you doing here, Aunty Lydia? Checks?" Zach asked, knowing she liked to make herself known sometimes, for some reason- he had always liked her, despite her being a vampire. Lydia has always been there for him, a guardian angel of some sorts.

Lydia bit her lip, unsure of how to tell him she's here for probably more than a few days. "Well, not quite." She started. "I'm here for a little while."

Lydia saw Zach's face slowly pale at the idea of the Salvatore siblings staying at the same place- inside and truly, he was frightened. Despite Stefan's promises that they would not make trouble- the council was already in a state of frenzy. If Damon or Lydia fed on someone and they turn out to have vervain in their system and the council found out- everything would be lost.

"The council is getting suspicious. Vicky Donovan was bitten yesterday. She lost a lot of blood. They're already suspecting..." Zach trailed off, he didn't want to say who but at the same time, this was his life on the line.

"I'm not Damon, I don't eat like a savage. You've got to let me stay here for a little while, only for a little. I'm not going to ask you, I'm telling you." She hated to take this attitude with Zach but she needed to stay here, it was vital.

"And what? Let the council know that I'm letting three vampires stay in my house? Aunt Lydia, please- it'll look suspicious." He begged, it almost halted Lydia's unbeating heart.

"It's about time we reunite, Zach. I'm just sorry it's at your expense."

Without another word, Lydia was gone. Not seeing the crestfallen expression on his face or not recognising the stench of death gathered around him. Pity.

* * *

House hunting was a hard job to do, all the houses that she found were either grandma houses or just plain ugly. This wasn't the city. Not at all. Was it so hard to build a house that is a solidly modern house? In this town, it would seem so. Walking from street to street, she was getting tired but not for long, she was near the hospital once the scent of Stefan ran past her nose. What was he doing near the hospital?

"Stefan?" She called, wrinkling her nose at the sight of old women and the stench of death around them. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at his surprised expression.

"Lydia?" Stefan blanked, debating whether or not to tell her what was going on.

There was no need, Lydia already knew from Zach; something about a Vicky Donovan being bitten or whatever. It was all boring to her. "Ah, I know; Vicky Donovan, right? She got bit by Damon."

Ignoring her, Stefan exhaled; he was weak, considerably weaker than human blood, drinking vampires so his compulsion may not work as well as Damon's or Lydia's. There was only one solution. "I overheard that Vicky knows it was a vampire who bit her, we need to make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"So, compulsion? Okay, want me to do it?" Lydia asked, her hip jutted out almost like Frederica did but less curvy.

Stefan didn't answer just nodded but suddenly, there was a scream and a boy came rushing out calling the nurse; it was her chance and with a quick swoosh she was there. "An animal bit you, a big wolf, black and muscular. You passed out from the pain only to awake here. Right?" She focused on Vicky, knowing the compulsion worked once the girl repeated what she said.

"Come on, the nurse is coming with Matt." Stefan said, his eyes catching her's once she finished putting the girl softly into bed.

"You go ahead, Stefan, I'll meet you back at the House." She said faintly, stroking a piece of hair out of Vicky's eyes. The girl had issues.

Without another word, Stefan disappeared and she walked out, looking around the hall she was in. "Excuse me, do I know you?" The boy, Matt, spoke as he saw the woman standing near his sister's room.

"Oh no, I've just moved here. Lydia Salvatore." She spoke, her eyes shining their ocean blue hue, drawing Matt in. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same. Why are you here?" He asked, suspicious of the older woman. Especially since she had no business being here.

Without a pause, Lydia smiled. "I heard that a woman got bit and I'm a bit of a wild animal specialist so I thought I might be of help."

"Really? What do you think bit her?" His response was almost lightning fast.

"Probably a wolf, I've seen some around here. Better put wards up to scare them away. I'll talk to the council so nobody else has to get hurt."

"Thank you." Matt replied, it was obvious he no longer wished to speak to her so without another glance, Lydia walked away.

* * *

2 or so hours later.

Picking up her shiny phone, Lydia dialed Frederica's number as she strolled down the stairs, one of her hands resting on the phone and the other on the railing as she walked. With the fourth sound, Frederica picked up but it was all for nought as the phone tumbled out of Lydia's hands at the sight of the person standing in their living space. _No._ Lydia froze, her body as stiff as a pulled string- _it couldn't be_.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. That's Lydia... the runaway of the family." The sudden appearance of Damon didn't fraze her for a second, something else did. The dark, mysterious aura surrounding her brother pulled the woman in, she could see it and it made her want to barf.

After another moment, Lydia snarled to herself. " _Elena?_ It's so _incredibly_ nice to meet you." Lydia resumed her walk down the stairs, snatching her phone as she did, not realising Frederica has picked up. "Stefan never mentioned you to me?"

Elena awkwardly shuffled, her lips taking a surprised sort of shape at the siblings in front of her. "I was just about to say that he never mentioned either of you. It's nice to meet you anyway." She stressed the nice, genuinely, it almost surprised Lydia herself who was rarely surprised.

Looking between the two siblings, Elena blanked, they looked almost exactly the same- dark hair, ocean blue eyes; it was fascinating. They were so alike, Elena mistook them for twins.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon strolled into the living room, gently pushing her forward as he did. Not noticing Lydia who was silently glaring at the teen.

The awe at the style of the living room was plain in Elena's expression, Lydia said nothing, it was getting quite boring to predict her mood as she was so transparent. "Wow. This is your living room?" She gushed, looking around in splendour.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste" Damon explained, shrugging.

"It's quite boring, really." Lydia agreed, grimacing at the teen in front of her.

The whole situation was just terrible in Lydia's opinion, Damon, Elena who by the way looked like Katherine was nothing short of a nightmare to Lydia- why did she come to Mystic Falls again? Of course, trouble must always find her- or is it the other way around?

Damon never glanced at Lydia, his face casted only on Elena, his eyes mischievous. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Elena! How about we find Stefan? You're trying to find him, aren't you?" Lydia glared at her brother, despite her shock at seeing the doppelganger, she wouldn't do something that Stefan had no idea about. She would have a discussion about Elena later. With both of them.

"No need. Elena." The reappearance of Stefan wasn't a shock either, Lydia groaned to herself.

Making a quick get away, Lydia smiled falsely at Elena. "It was nice meeting you Elena, but, uh, its supposed to be family day today." She lied, the situation was getting out of control and she needed her to go so she could talk with her brothers.

It seemed like Damon had other plans while Stefan continuously glared at him. "Oh, no, Annie- come on now, Elena is welcome. Isn't she Stefan?" He asked, his tone light and jovial as Stefan said nothing. "I should break out the photo album..." He smirked. "I'm warning you, Stefan wasn't always a looker." He chuckled

Lydia cringed, Elena smiled at her softly before nodding. "Yeah, I should go. Nice meeting you both." She stepped towards Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena began, hoping for some kind of recognition, she got none. "Stefan." She repeated, scoffing once he gave her space to leave. Not even glancing in her general direction. "Nice for you to stop by Elena, I'll see you at school." He said, Elena left without saying another word.

Suddenly, Lydia's phone beeped, her expression dropped and when she realised, she blanked.

 _'Ring me.'_ Frederica.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Silence.

 **A/n:**

 **Thank you for choosing to read Your Silence, and for older viewers- welcome back! Hope you're enjoying Lydia's perspective.**

 **Yes, she is going to change some things... most things, but for the better- I hope aha.**

 **Anyway, read on!x**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _Making a quick get away, Lydia smiled falsely at Elena. "It was nice meeting you Elena, but, uh, its supposed to be family day today." She lied, the situation was getting out of control and she needed her to go so she could talk with her brothers._

 _It seemed like Damon had other plans while Stefan continuously glared at him. "Oh, no, Annie- come on now, Elena is welcome. Isn't she Stefan?" He asked, his tone light and jovial as Stefan said nothing. "I should break out the photo album..." He smirked. "I'm warning you, Stefan wasn't always a looker." He chuckled_

 _Lydia cringed, Elena smiled at her softly before nodding. "Yeah, I should go. Nice meeting you both." She stepped towards Stefan._

 _"Stefan?" Elena began, hoping for some kind of recognition, she got none. "Stefan." She repeated, scoffing once he gave her space to leave. Not even glancing in her general direction. "Nice for you to stop by Elena, I'll see you at school." He said, Elena left without saying another word._

 _Suddenly, Lydia's phone beeped, her expression dropped and when she realised, she blanked._

 _'Ring me.' Frederica._

 _Crap._

* * *

Standing in the living space of the Salvatore house, Damon, Stefan and Lydia all glanced at each other. One wrong move and they were all prepared to pounce. It was interesting; have you ever seen lions getting ready to attack prey? Well, it was like that, although they were ready to attack each other. The unsettling feeling of dread filled Lydia Ann Salvatore faster than the rush of euphoria when attacking a human, surreal but horrifically realistic.

"You look... pooped." Damon comments, eyes traveling up and down Stefan's body. "Did you overexert yourself?" He jutted his lower lip, eyes smiling with mirth at the expression of Stefan who's tightened lips betrayed his emotions.

Stefan rolled his eyes, his posture stiff as he began walking further into the living room, Lydia followed him, not yet looking at Damon who's eyes she felt on the back of her head like a hawk.

"Let me guess... The Hospital? Really Stefan? Didn't think you had the juice for it." Damon taunted, his lip pulling at the corner as he lowered his eyes, faking casualty.

Lydia sighed, she had no time for this foolish brotherly rivalry. "I'm sure Stefan has enough 'juice' to do anything, Damon. In this case, however, it was me."

Hearing Damon snort, Lydia turned to look at him. "Would you look at that! The prodigal sister returns!" Damon paused, eyes emotionless as he says. 'Lydia, have they stopped chasing you yet?"

The slight wobble of her lip betrayed her, Lydia exchanged a look with Damon.

"Someone had to clean up your mess. It wasn't me this time but I'm sure I'll get a turn as well." Stefan piped in, his voice providing comfort to Lydia as he changed the subject.

Damon scoffed, now looking at Stefan "You know if you're on bunnies- the fun little tricks don't work." He raised his eyebrows and exaggerated what he said with his voice.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls, Damon?" Stefan asked, getting to the point. "Is this a game to you? Playing with innocent lives?" Lydia sighed, shaking her head at the both of them, what was she to do?

"Why don't you ask your body guard right here?" Damon gestured to Lydia, his tone suggesting that he knew something was up with exactly why Lydia has come back to Mystic Falls. "Guess you'll have to see and find out." Damon winked, smirking at both of his younger siblings before taking off deeper into the house, without another thought.

* * *

Being in 'her' stingy, old room, Lydia sighed. Today was not a good day. Maybe she should've stayed in California, in her nice apartment with the view of the beach. Plus, she also had to call Frederica or else she'd have a heart attack. Her room was filled with old and slightly worn wallpaper, the carpet was dark but not dirty and the bed was massive. It looked like a Princess' old room and it bothered Lydia.

Dialling Frederica, Lydia leaned back on the grand bed, getting comfortable for the brief moment. "Freddie!" She exclaimed once the ringer picked up, her eyes crinkling.

"I heard" Frederica said on the other side, Lydia could hear bubbling liquid in the background and she bit her lip.

"She looked like Katherine, it was... unpleasant at the least." Lydia paused, her mind shifting from one topic to the next. "I don't know what to say to Stefan, he could have told me..."

"And say what? 'Oh hey, Lydia- I'm only in Mystic Falls for Katherine's doppelganger?" Frederica sighed. "You need to talk to Damon, Lydia. Tell him he's messing with the wrong people." She paused.

Frowning, Lydia shook her head. "You're not making sense, witchy."

There was another sigh, Frederica tried to gather her thoughts. "Marco called... They're not looking for you but Damon knows about them and they know it." Unseen by Frederica, Lydia's lips tightened.

"He knows something, Freddie. I don't like it." Lydia paused. "He's onto something."

"You need to keep an eye on him, 'Dia." Frederica's eyes closed on the other side, ending her call, her nose momentarily dripping with blood as she chanted. All in the obliviousness of Lydia who simply fell back on the plush bed. At least they wouldn't give her grief anymore...

* * *

The Comet

Despite the flood of clothing in Lydia's wardrobe, she simply could not find an outfit for the little 'celebration'. A red top, black jeans? Too gothic. A pretty dress? She wasn't going to a dinner. However, there was a certain dress that she could not help but keep an eye on as she dug through the heaps of clothing. It was all expensive. This was an aspect of her which reflected her, the real her- even in her human life, she would love rich fabrics and pretty dresses.

Finally choosing to give up, Lydia held the casual dress in front of her and without another thought- got dressed. The dress was simple, dark blue and flowy. It was just perfect for the sort of event she was going to. Lydia paired the dress with some cute heels, her daylight ring and a leather jacket- she looked bomb.

Parking her mini at a parking lot, Lydia walked out, making sure to lock the car then made a beeline to the Mystic Grill- she would grab some refreshments then go and watch the comet. It was such a romantic and significant event that she felt kind of sad that she didn't have anyone.

Ordering herself a drink, Lydia sat down on one of the stools near the bar, smiling coyly at the cute bartender. He smiled back at her, his dimpled smile attracting her to him.

"If only he knew what he was getting into." Damon sounded from her side as he sat down, ordering some bourbon.

"Hello Damon, I've missed you too." Lydia scoffed, turning away from him; she did love him, truly and deeply but as with Stefan- her relationships with her brothers were a little frail.

Damon chuckled, his eyes darkening. "After more than 50 years? Missed you too." It wasn't genuine, obviously but Lydia knew Damon- he was obviously hurting.

Lydia took her drink, thanking the same bartender before replying. "Just stop. Do you think I'm oblivious to what you're doing?"

He shrugged, searching Lydia's face with his eyes for something. "What is it that I'm doing, Annie?"

"You have a goal- what is it and what will a coven of witches help you achieve?" Lydia said, her eyes narrowing.

"You'll find out soon enough." Damon admitted, his eyes casting a realisation in Lydia.

"They won't help you, with whatever you need. There's always a price for seeking, even for them." Lydia looked down, knowing a little bit too much about the price.

"Don't get in my way, Lydia." Damon sipped his drink, looking around casually. "It won't end well for you."

She smirked, mimicking his earlier shrug. "Your threats don't scare me, older brother." She chuckled.

"Maybe this time they should." Damon grimaced, his eyes trailing after the form of Vicki Donovan who, despite her injury, worked well before sneaking off into the bathroom. "It was nice talking to you, let's do this again some time?" Damon faked, his smile too broad for his face.

"Yeah, let's not." Lydia smiled, sickly sweet and way too showy. "I'll see you later Damon." She watched as he finished his drink, smirked at her and walked off.

There was something seriously wrong with what Damon was doing, it not only put her in danger but all of them, and that was something that Lydia could not bear. What she didn't know was that Damon's purpose was to restore life to one Katherine Pierce and without the one key element in her possession- he would not be able to do it. The crystal.

"Another." She let the bartender know, finishing her smooth drink. Lydia was just done.

* * *

Fully satisfied with the drinks she just had, Lydia walked around, candle unlit as she gazed up at the sky- she remembered the last comet; it was so surreal to her and despite the building family issues; she had loved sitting on the black ground with Stefan just gazing at the sky.

"You want a light?" Matt said, his eyes smiling with genuine friendliness, he was nice. Lydia liked him. "So are you staying in Mystic Falls now?" He asked after lighting up her candle.

"I think so, at least until your sister's case is fully resolved and we get the animal." She smiled. Lydia felt a little bad for lying but sacrifices had to be made, right?

Matt nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at the elder woman. "So, you're Stefan's sister."

Lydia turned to him after glancing back at the sky. "Yeah, is he settling in?"

"I'd say so." The reply was frank, to the point considering Matt's earlier attitude- he didn't like Stefan much.

Lydia nodded, seeing Stefan a little further away from her. "I'm glad, it's about time he settled in."

Not noticing Matt's raised eyebrows, she continued. "Going from place to place was hard. For all of us. You should cut him some slack." She grinned, finally turning to face him after watching Stefan talk with Elena.

Matt shrugged, his cheeks lightly reddened beneath the soft moonlight. "Ever since Elena's parents died, she had been distant, then she broke up with me. Guess it's kind of a hit to my pride that she's now all over Stefan." He was bitter and Lydia could understand that.

"Maybe you should move on?" Lydia shrugged, she couldn't change the way things were although she was against Stefan's relationship. "There's nothing else you can do, so go and find yourself someone."

"You know- you sound like someone I know. Bonnie Bennett? She said pretty much the same thing to me." Lydia froze, _Bennett?_

"I guess she must know what she's talking about then." Lydia chuckled but after catching Stefan's frantic eyes on her, she frowned. "Hey, Matt? I've got to go now but... it was nice to meet you again."

Matt's eyes narrowed at her sudden departure but he smiled slightly. "Sure, see you later, Lydia." And after that, she was gone.

* * *

Blurring after Stefan, Lydia glanced at her brother, her expression confused compared to her brother's worried one.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, her gaze moving around them- searching for the source of her brother's panicking.

"It's Damon. He's got Vicki." Stefan revealed, his ears picking up the sound of Vicki's whimpers which strangely enough- Lydia did not pick upon. "We've got to go."

So they did, Lydia sped towards the rooftop at which her brother was holding Vicki and got there faster than Stefan only by seconds. "Let her go, Damon." Stefan's voice thundered over the wind.

Damon smirked his eyes widening as he shrugged off the request. "Order? "Really?" He faked letting go off of Vicki.

Lydia launched forward, holding the girl once Damon practically threw her towards them, jumping off the edge. "Stop it!" She exclaimed, begging Damon with her eyes- there was no need to mess with Vicki's life.

"I can see it in your eyes, Stefan! You're hungry. They're already getting suspicious, you know?" Damon stresses, his familiar eyes focusing on him, torturing him emotionally as he ripped Vicki from Lydia's arms before yanking the bandage from her skin. "Isn't that right, Stefan?"

The smell of blood instantly flooded the air and even Lydia's self control wavered, she blamed this on her hunger but despite this, she bit her lip- swallowing the influx of saliva that gathered in her mouth at the smell. She could not imagine feeling what Stefan was feeling and would not wish it upon anyone- the burning hunger.

"Is that what you want? To expose me?" Stefan forced, his self control wavering on the verge, he spoke with confidence nonetheless.

Lydia looked between both of her brothers. What has this come to? Were they so dysfunctional that they couldn't even stand together and have a civilised conversation? It was terrible and Lydia hated feeling as if she was the spectator in her brothers' argument but there was nothing she could do that would help either of them without insulting the other. Stefan would understand but Damon... him, not so much and that was the problem. Damon was too touchy right now for Lydia to get between them because it would only worsen the relationship between them.

"Please, Damon- just let Vicki be and we'll talk it over." Lydia pleaded, her eyes going between Vicki and Damon at a fast pace. She just didn't want the poor girl to go through more- she saw them being friends in later times. "Please, Damon. One last request from me."

Damon's eyes turned sad, "It's a little too late for requests, Lydia." She didn't understand why but she let it go, Lydia's top priority was Vicki Donovan especially since she could imagine a life for her, not here but in the big city.

Damon sighed, looking between Stefan and Lydia, searching for something and it seemed like he found it as he gently patched the woman's bandage, smirked sarcastically as she whimpered then gave her over Lydia. "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think? " He grinned, extending his arms and gesturing around with humour.

"What are you planning, Damon?" Stefan repeated her earlier question, his eyes suddenly tired of his brother's attitude. Lydia smiled, sympathetically- before redirecting her gaze to Damon who looked between them with a grimace.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." He gave one last grin and then, he was off. Leaving a fear-stricken Vicki, frustrated Stefan and a worried Lydia who simply could not catch a minute of break.

* * *

The Salvatore House

After leaving Vicki in the hands of Stefan, Lydia was sure that her day would end calmly, at least in some aspect. Boy was she wrong. Pulling up into the Salvatore House, Lydia frowned at the familiar silver porche in this town. Biting her tongue, Lydia shut off the engine, grabbing her purse before stepping out of the vehicle- just to be hit with the smell of a vampire besides herself, Stefan or Damon.

Lydia stepped towards the door at a leisurely pace and without a moment of hesitation; she opened the door to see the one person she had hoped not to see. Marco. Sitting comfortably on the rich, blood sofa not facing her- he looked casual, too casual.

"I think we've got quite a bit to discuss, don't you think, Lydia?" He asked, his musky eyes looking at her beneath his lashes for the first time since a few months ago but it still made her insides flutter and so did his god 'awful' voice.

Lydia groaned. "I would say so."

 _Lord damn this town._


	4. Chapter 4

Your Silence

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for the continuous support! I appreciate it, greatly.**

 **Hopefully, you've now gathered that updates will be done every other Thursday!**

 **So once a few weeks.**

 **This was a long chapter for me to write- let me know if it dragged a little bit. Hopefully, not, I think it showed a little bit of background on Marco so hopefully you enjoy Lydia's 'little friend' ;))**

 **Anyway, read on!x**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _After leaving Vicki in the hands of Stefan, Lydia was sure that her day would end calmly, at least in some aspect. Boy was she wrong. Pulling up into the Salvatore House, Lydia frowned at the familiar silver porsche in this town. Biting her tongue, Lydia shut off the engine, grabbing her purse before stepping out of the vehicle- just to be hit with the smell of a vampire besides herself, Stefan or Damon._

 _Lydia stepped towards the door at a leisurely pace and without a moment of hesitation; she opened the door to see the one person she had hoped not to see. Marco. Sitting comfortably on the rich, blood sofa not facing her- he looked casual, too casual._

 _"I think we've got quite a bit to discuss, don't you think, Lydia?" He asked, his musky eyes looking at her beneath his lashes for the first time since a few months ago but it still made her insides flutter and so did his god 'awful' voice._

 _Lydia groaned. "I would say so."_

 _Lord damn this town._

* * *

Lydia shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hands pushing against each other as a tense silence filled the space between them- it was morning now. Last night, Lydia and Marco agreed to have a conversation in the morning; Lydia was exhausted from the day and Marco was simply not denying the luxury of sleep which did not come easy for both. After burning sage, texting Frederica- Lydia drifted; only to face Marco when she woke up and here they were. Awkward.

Marco was an older guy, one that mothers would warn their teenage daughter not to get involved with. His aged, musky, dark grey eyes pulled you in like cigarette smoke; unhealthy but addicting. His jaw line was sharp and curved like he was some kind of god- he was surreal and every time Lydia glanced at him, she drooled. Not literally... not always. The stance he was standing in was wide, 'alpha male'- showing his control meanwhile Lydia cringed pitifully. She was well aware of the contrast between them at this moment.

"Let me cut to the chase. Frederica shouldn't have told you to come back." He said, his slightly deep but gruff voice pulling Lydia towards him as he spat- he was unforgiving but that's why he was who he was.

"It seems like trouble finds me?" She shrugged, Lydia wasn't going to be serious until he snapped and knowing Marco- that wouldn't be long.

The morning sunlight streamed into the living room, contrasting the way in which Marco and Lydia felt- soft and gentle contrasting hard and dark. Devils and Angels staring right into each other.

Marco shook his head with a gruff laugh. "You see, I think it's the other way around." He paused, searching for liquor. "You're wards are down and the coven is getting closer."

 _Ah_."Well, that's not good." Lydia's breath hitched in her throat, she bit her lip- looking Marco up and down as he continued his search. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out bourbon out of the cabinet at the side- handling him the bottle as she took out two crystal glasses.

Marco guffawed, his eyes crinkling meanwhile pouring them both a considerable amount of the alcohol. "Not good is an understatement. They still don't consider your payment- as payment. Now that Damon is involved... it complicates things."

Lydia nodded, she understood what that meant- if she didn't pay up or if Damon got too involved then things wouldn't go too well. "What do they want this time?" Lydia asked, slightly fearing the answer she was going to get.

"They want a necklace. Emily Bennett's talisman, little amber thing?" Marco revealed, taking a sip of the dark liquid in his glass; he didn't understand why or what they wanted with it but nevertheless- wished Lydia would just give it to them.

"Emily Bennett's talisman?" Lydia frowned. _Was that all?_ Marco nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I've got it here, Damon gave me it once, a long time ago- told me to keep hold of it until he asked for it?"

There was something missing or Lydia wasn't connecting the dots?... Why would the Coven want a necklace that belonged to Emily Bennett? Unless, it somehow payed back the debt which Damon had made for himself.

"Marco?" Lydia called after a few minutes pause and he looked up- eyes inviting. "I don't think I'll give him the necklace."

Whatever Lydia would do, Marco would stay by her, and Frederica. "Must be important if the Coven wants it." He considered.

Lydia shrugged, it was obviously precious but she didn't quite know why; what did Damon ask the Coven for? "I think it's about time we talk to Damon about this." She paused, thinking of the best way to approach it. "This won't be a smooth conversation."

Marco grinned, his eyes on Lydia's as she paced around the room. "This is why I'm glad my bloodline died out with me."

"Oh stop it." Lydia groaned, her lips pulling softly as she smacked him passingly as they flashed away to the grill, their drinks left on the small table; only a remainder of their scent remaining in the empty room.

* * *

The grill was bustling with energy despite it being a school day- people were chatting happily and bartenders were struggling with orders for food or drinks. The busy but smooth atmosphere of the grill was calming to Lydia- knowing that it would help her achieve her goal of keeping the conversation to at least a decent level of security.

Marco looked around the grill, impressed with the vibe of the place but, not that impressed. He took Lydia's hand, wrapping it around his arm as they walked further in- he ordered a drink. Looking around for Damon whom he found in less than a minute, sitting further down the bar, his eyes on the drink in front of him as he thought.

"Damon." He spoke, Lydia's eyes followed his- finding her brother and smiling softly at him despite the already building tension between the two dominating men. It was weird, the testosterone in the room made her want to freak.

"Marco, pleasant surprise." Damon didn't even lift his head, his lips pulling into a faint smirk as Lydia looked between the two with unconcealed surprise. "Did you think a guy like Marco would go unseen, Lydia?" He snorted, shaking his head- his sister would never change, still so... oblivious to everything.

Lydia's eyes turned to Marco, her lips pursed as he just shrugged- his expression innocent as he moved towards Damon, clapping his back in passing. "Let's just get straight to the point." She poked, moving towards Damon as well, compelling the girl sitting next to him to move.

"Which is?" Damon asked, his eyes flicking between Marco and Lydia with unconcealed amusement. "I'm trembling out of excitement." He further stated, glinting with sarcasm.

"The Coven- what's your purpose with them and stop with the bullshit you gave me yesterday." The situation was getting serious and she was getting sick of being chased. Marco looked between the two older siblings, they were so similar but so different- it was a shame they could not see it.

"I told you. You'll find out." Damon shrugged the question off, his expression sour- he was also sick. Sick of being pestered about something which he was going to disclose with time, when it would make the most impact.

Lydia glowered at Damon, sniggering once she remembered about the crystal. "How about a certain... Talisman? Emily Bennett's talisman?" She paused for effect, her lips pulling at the corners mischievously. "Must be important if the Coven wants it for payment."

Lydia could see a reaction; his eyebrows pulled down, hands tightening around the transparent glass containing swirling, amber. "Good of you to mention it, I need that back." He played off cool, finally turning to meet her eye as she giggled sweetly turning to Marco.

"Did you hear that Marco? He needs it back." Lydia grinned, her ocean eyes moving to him. Marco simply smiled, his eyes darkening. "Over my dead body." She winked, flashing him that sickly smile again before gesturing to Marco that they were going to leave.

She didn't see Damon's movement until it was too late, the hand he held his drink with sprung out, clasping onto hers. "I would reconsider that decision, Lydia." His eyes moving from her's to Marco who was ready to tear out the limb.

Lydia shook her head, ripping out her hand from his hold. "I don't think so." She sneered, gesturing to Marco that it was time to leave.

Lydia was more than happy with the result; Damon was now bated, she could manipulate him to her liking and she enjoyed it all the while. Despite Damon's incessant bs about 'finding out in time', Lydia was satisfied and no one was going to take away this small victory from her.

* * *

The next day

The shining rays of the sun streamed into the room, illuminating every object with a sheen that only the sun was able to achieve. In the background walked in Lydia, her body and hair covered in a comfy towel as she searched her closet for an outfit to wear. "Another day, the same problem. " She grumbled, her sapphire blues shimmering.

The day started off well, Lydia dressed in a satin, cream cami and paired that with some rust red flared, professional pants- she felt great. Sexy but professional especially with her pinkish heels. She went downstairs, poured herself some blood from a blood bag she stole the other day and sipped casually- walking towards the living room, it was strangely quiet. No sight of Stefan, Marco, Damon or Zach.

"Anyone home?" She wondered aloud, calling to see if anyone was actually home- it was early, Lydia was surprised that everyone was busy doing whatever they were doing.

Plopping onto the couch, Lydia took out a book from the wall- Anna Karenina, a classic, and read quietly, occasionally sipping on the bloody liquid in her glass.

"Stefan's outside, 'preparing for his big game'." Marco laughed, sliding the outside doors shut as he walked towards her, a smile on his aged face.

"Oh really? Hasn't he got to go soon?" Lydia finished up her meal, putting down the book that she had read a chunky bit of already and strolled towards the kitchen, her heels tapping as she walked. "I'll talk to him in a little while, let me mask the smell." she smiled, somewhat awkwardly as Marco nodded understandingly.

"Call me when you're ready to go, I'm going to the grill." He touched her arm in passing, telling her good morning- you look great though his body language and then he went off, his leather jacket clad body disappearing.

Strolling past the kitchen and back into the living room, Lydia opened the sliding doors to the vast back garden, coming in contact with him almost immediately as he threw the ball towards her. "Stefan!" She squealed, the ball landing in her hands all because of her quick reflexes.

Stefan smiled, at ill ease; he still wasn't sure how to behave around the runaway sister but nonetheless- he was trying and Lydia appreciated it, a lot. "About Elena..." He started, making the situation worse for himself as Lydia watched him.

"Stefan, seriously... it's fine." Lydia stopped him, her eyes glinting in the bright sun as she played around with the football- chucking it back to him although her throw was... bad.

Lydia saw Stefan mulling over something before he threw the ball back to her."She's not Katherine, she's good; she's pure." There was a flicker in Stefan's eye, Lydia smiled- he was already falling in love with her.

"I just want to make sure you won't be hurt again, you or Damon." Lydia looked down, the ball in her grasp once more as she turned it over in her grasp.

The expression on Stefan's face darkened, he looked down; his eyes understanding. "Why do you blame yourself? None of us were at fault. Katherine was manipulative"

Lydia raised her eyebrows, a giggle escaping her lips as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was but Elena isn't so go ahead, little brother, I give you my 'blessing."

There was something light in the air, a lightness that immediately transferred to the two siblings; their relationship seemed to be on a path of redemption, a path that would see their closeness being restored all because of one Elena Gilbert. Wasn't that ironic?

* * *

The light, crisp morning was a far fetched fantasy now as the dark sky rolled in. Marco sat in the living room, waiting for Lydia as she retouched her makeup in her conjoined bathroom. He deliberated the current situation; Damon had an ulterior motive and the coven was in some sort of relation to it. The Coven consisted of 20 witches; male and female. It was led by Nikolai and he was... unforgivable, but not as powerful as some of his coven members thought.

Nikolai depended on the whole Coven, and his power derived from taking source from the members. They were all oblivious to it, however. Marco was a mitigator of some sort between Lydia and the Coven. He initiated change in their relationship; be it for good or for worse.

All in all, besides being the key man in Lydia's and Frederica's disposal; he had a team of people tailing her brothers and sometimes, he was there himself. It's true that he was a noticeable man, Marco had broken cover and got to know each brother despite what Lydia told him.

Finally, Lydia trailed down stairs, her hair secured in a loose bun that added to her earlier outfit; her lip stood in a proud blood red, she loved her look. "So, are you ready?" Lydia asked, her soft lips pulling into a smile as she smoothed herself down despite being in the bathroom for more than half an hour.

"Nervous?" Marco cocked is eyebrow, noticing her mannerism- she had nothing to be nervous about, she was looking great. "You don't need to be." He snorted

Lydia shrugged, a bad feeling stirring in her stomach. "I dunno? I have a bad feeling." She mulled her words over and shrugged again, dismissing the feeling for nerves.

"Let's go watch Stef play football." Marco circled his arm around her waist as they got into his car, driving off into the 'sunset'.

* * *

The football field was packed with teens, adults and few children who came to support their brother or sister. It was great, Lydia found herself right in her element; walking hand in hand with Marco and smiling at everyone, Lydia was beaming. She loved excitement, or used to- but, in this moment; she was her old self. The Lydia who smiled and made funny jokes just to piss off Damon or make Stefan laugh.

Marco chuckled, his eyes alight with affection for the woman who was skipping around the teens, positively beaming- it was a breath of fresh air. "Shimmer down, cowboy. The game hasn't even started."

Lydia shrugged, impatient but happy to some extent. Something was wrong though, it was time and there was no one on the field apart from cheerleaders who seemed to be confused. "Marco, does something seem wrong to you?" She asked, as they sat in their seats.

Marco looked around, cautiously. "No?" He disagreed, his tone questioning. "Maybe they're getting the 'warm-up-speech'?" He wondered aloud.

Shaking her head, Lydia was sure of something being wrong- especially since they arrived late. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go try and find Stefan." She smiled at him when he protested and patted his hand. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to find Stefan, no biggie."

* * *

The back of the locker room was darkened by the black sky, the fresh air having a bite to it that Lydia certainly felt and so did her brother. Lydia closed in on them, hearing every word- what has this come to?

"-you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan spat, his eyes a raging fire that was ready to explode but in his depths laid pity, pity that his older brother could not get over that one certain woman.

Lydia shook her head, her bun becoming loose as she neared her brothers. "Please, stop." She whimpered, her eyes trained on Damon as soft as a cashmere sweater. "Please, please, please." She hated seeing this, hated the way Damon's eyes rested on her's with no remorse but the morbid truth was; it was simply too late to ask for anything.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Stefan's football coach walked out, his strained face masking the inner happiness for the game, Lydia could see that he wanted football team to do well.

There was an opportunity in this because Damon obviously saw it. "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon sped towards the coach, without a second of hesitation savagely ripping into his throat causing tears to trickle out of Lydia's eyes as she froze in shock watching her brother's disregard of human life. "No!"

"I want my talisman, Lydia." He teared his face away from the dead coach, his transformed eyes resting heavily on her's. Anyone, anytime, any place." He added, furiously spitting at Stefan who looked on with remorse and disgust.

"Get over it Damon! Katherine's dead!" Lydia screamed, her eyes desperate for some kind of signal in her brother's eyes but she found nothing- only death.

It was quicker than she knew it, Damon's hands tightened on Lydia's neck, his hands kneading the soft tissue which restricted the flow of oxygen into her brain. "Where. Is. It." He emphasised, the remainder of the coach on his breath and tongue.

"Somewhere safe." In truth, Lydia had given the talisman to a special friend of her's as some in this town may know as 'crazy lady'. It was safe with her now, Damon would not get it.

The strain of Damon's hand on her neck was suddenly gone, he was ripped off her in a flash of dark red; Marco swooping in on him with no mercy, Stefan shocked to silence as he caught her in his arms- murmuring words of reassurance as she sobbed.

Lydia now realised; whatever it took, Damon had to be stopped. He just had to and that was the hardest thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Silence

 **A/N:**

 **And here comes chapter 5! I'm not too sure how I feel about this one to tell you the truth- I see potential so I will probably alter this a little bit more later on but I will tell you guys.**

 **It will probably be very minor changes but still..**

 **Now, this chapter really explores Marco and Lydia's relationship so yeyeyeyey or nononon?!**

 **How do you guys feel about them? Like 'em? Hate 'em?**

 **Pleaseeeee review, let me know what you guys think- I'm a self-conscious girl, give me support : '''(((**

 **Anyway, read on and thank you for reading ahah!x**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _'Lydia now realised; whatever it took, Damon had to be stopped. He just had to and that was the hardest thing.'_

* * *

Sitting in Marco's porsche, Lydia blankly stared forward, not quite traumatised but not in the best of minds either. Damon really shocked her, genuinely- she had never been hurt this bad before and it came from the hand of her brother.

Hearing Marco sigh, Lydia turned to him- smiling softly. She was so thankful; thankful for him and his loyalty. "Thank you." She murmured, her gaze on him as she ceased thinking about Damon and his issues.

Marco shook his head, his lips pursed. "Don't, Lydia." He huffed, his gaze never straying from the road as he drove, not glancing at her as his jaw worked.

Groaning, Lydia mimicked his sigh, turning towards the window. She wasn't going to talk to someone who would just ignore her- she was through with doing that. Not to mention, whatever his problem was- it shouldn't be directed at her, especially after that...

* * *

Days on end just seemed to drag for her, the small hope she had of things mending between the siblings was now gone. Gone until a flicker of something would roll over Damon. The root of the rivalry between her brothers was Katherine. It was because of her Damon and Stefan were the way they were. Lydia rejoiced her death. That was the only thing she was glad about.

On top of that, Marco was not speaking to her for whatever reason, she didn't know why but she wasn't going to bother- it seemed like he was attached to Stefan's hip right now anyway.

And you are not hearing any jealousy in her voice. Promise.

Feeling slightly peckish, Lydia opened her mini fridge- taking out the rest of the blood bag that she had yesterday and taking out a pretty glass and pouring the dark liquid in. It wasn't warm but it would do the job.

'Straight from the source' she giggled, miserably. Not amused by the snarky comment inside her head one bit.

Damon was still Lydia's brother and that was her main argument for trying, persistently, not to use force over him. Over the years, Lydia learned that even if you love someone, you don't have to give them everything they want if it not good for them. Lydia believed that was what she was doing right now and she would continue to do so until Damon got over whatever he needed getting over with but not with violence- at least, not her.

Lydia's lip jutted out, as she looked around her room in boredom- she hadn't been out of this room in two days now and it was getting to her. She wasn't the kind of girl that would sit around doing nothing. In the past two days she managed to: clean her room (thoroughly), buy some new furniture, paint her finger and toe nails, read some literature, and make more than fifty plans on how to get out of the room without anyone noticing. They all ultimately failed.

In short- Lydia was pretending to be a rat; burrowing into her covers and not getting up until someone came to get her. Yes, she was bored and she _hated_ it but she also succumbed to the bed. It was so soft.

A knock sounded throughout her room, Lydia cast her eyes on the door- grimacing at the thought of who was at the other end of the wooden barrier. Speak of someone coming to get her, huh? "State your name and purpose." She muttered.

The person at the other side sighted, and Lydia could already imagine the eye roll. "Stefan Salvatore... an invite?" Stefan took a slight pause, the slight pull of lips betraying his amusement behind the closed door.

"Hm... Stefan Salvatore?" Lydia pondered aloud, biting her lip in mock concentration before blurring to the door. "Please come on in, pleasant sir." She curtsied, winking at her younger brother.

Huffing out a laugh, Stefan crossed the boundary between her door. "Founders Ball." He stated, enjoying the spark that flickered through Lydia.

Lydia tried not to be outright, she did, but ultimately threw herself in Stefan's arms, squeezing him tightly. "Is that today?!"

Stefan choked slightly, nodding his head as she cut off his 'oxygen'. "Marco's your date."

Lydia blanched- now that was a slight problem.

* * *

And so Lydia realised that she was far too picky and she always had the same problem. After mentally debating with herself what dress she should wear to the event she settled for a beautiful light blue, mid length dress that matched her eyes beautifully. She applied a light coating of makeup and slipped on some cream, open toe, tie up pumps that made her dress look more elegant than it already was.

Surveying her look, Lydia smiled slightly, she was satisfied. "I'm ready!" She sang, expecting Stefan already outside her door but to her surprise- there was no one there, not even Marco.

Focusing on her hearing, Lydia could hear the conversation in Stefan's room, her eyes widened- lips parting as she heard what was going on inside.

Guess she was going to the party miserable.

Typical.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between Marco and Lydia as the silent engine of the car rolled past olden styled houses. There was a slight comfortable air between them despite the awkwardness lingering on the side line. This small fraction of their behaviour made a significant impact on their relationship- they weren't highschoolers but experienced vampires that simply didn't know how to talk to each other. Funnily enough, despite Marco's age- he was at an alltime low for his conversational skills.

Lydia sighed, needing to reach out and shake Marco out of whatever mood he was in as he gazed into the road. "Pray to tell what I've done that annoyed you so much?" Lydia's frustrated groan rang in the silence of the small vehicle.

Marco shrugged, his eyes never straying from the road. "It doesn't matter, let's just get the evening over with- hopefully in one piece."

Lydia's narrowed eyes fleetingly twirled over the form of the hunk driving, her lips pursing. "So why are you and Stefan best buddies now?" Lydia tried to act casual, it didn't work that much.

"Why?" Marco smirked, his eyebrow raising slowly as he made contact with her. "Jealous?" He snorted.

Huffing, Lydia stuck out her tongue- rolling her eyes at the notion. "No." _Maybe_.

"Good." He stated, the smirk not falling off his face. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

Rolling her eyes once more, Lydia gritted her teeth. "That's because I have _nothing_ to be jealous about."

Marco swallowed heavily, nodding- a somber silence filling the car.

It seemed as if the atmosphere in the car took a turn for the worse as they finally parked somewhere where the car would be safe and no one would gawk. Lydia supposed that was her fault- she was always the one who moodily asked questions that just made the tension return. It was a painful flaw.

"M'lady." Marco let her out of the car, holding onto her soft palm- his thumb tracing soothing circles on the upper part of her hand, guiding her to the door.

* * *

The line to get to the actual part was long, but with a little bit of compulsion- Lydia and Marco managed just fine. Lydia already felt like vomitting, this did not feel any different from the time when she attended the Founder's party. It was peculiar and she got a strong sense of deja vu from it, the only difference was she was wearing a short summer dress and not a great, heavy gown. The fact that something putrid was in the air didn't help either- the conversation flowed back in Lydia's head.

"Mrs Lockwood, it's great to meet you." Lydia got Mrs Lockwood's attention at the door, smiling prettily at the older and stiff woman- her eyes shining merely as they walked up to the doorway.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you... or your escort...?" She paused, unsure of what to say next before sticking a plastic smile on her face and shrugging lightly, surely surprised at the fact that such a young woman had an older man for an escort. "Please, come in."

"My name is Lydia Salvatore, this is Marco. Elena invited us along with my brother- Stefan." She paused, still smiling. "It's been far too long since we've been here. It seems I've forgotten how nice everyone is." Lydia schmoozed, her eye twitching slightly at the filthy lie pouring out of her mouth like word vomit.

"Yes, that's true." Mrs Lockwood agreed, warming up to her instantly. "Well, enjoy yourselves." She smiled once again. "If you'd excuse me." And so she walked away, her pretty skirt ruffling in the slight breeze.

Lydia rolled her eyes, watching the higher -or so they thought- citizens prancing around like they had a stick shoved deep up their arses. How distasteful.

The parlour was pretty- fashionable for this type of town, she was impressed- ish. "Can we get a drink?" She almost pleaded Marco, her throat feeling parched from the quick schmoozing that she just did.

"Oh of course, this town is such a _joy_ to be in." Marco imitated, in his 'best' I-am-Lydia voice as he went to get them some drinks. It seemed like the somber mood had changed because now, at least, he was making jokes.

Standing with Marco at the quaint little bar, Lydia watched people stream in, noticing her brother and his 'date' in the meanwhile. "Marco, who's that girl? She's wearing a scarf- to a dinner party essentially."

Marco shrugged. His eyes resting on the youthful, golden haired teen. "How should I know? She's cute." His comment was off-handed but Lydia couldn't bring herself to chuckle.

"But not Elena or Katherine." She exchange a slightly awkward look with her date.

It turned out that the date her brother walked in with was the sheriff's daughter- he was already getting involved with the council, how typical of her brother, maybe she should have some fun of her own. Double cross some of his ties.

"Marco, Lydia. Who invited you?" Damon strolled towards them, his date someplace else with someone else.

Marco tensed, his shoulders pulled together like a pulled cord. "Elena." He told her brother, casual.

"Are we pretending to be a family tonight then?" Lydia glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a pondering expression sitting on her face.

Damon shrugged, studying them both. "You'd make a good couple. Big, bad wolf Marco and little, red riding hood Lydia." He snickered, moving past them without another thought.

Taking a breath in, Lydia trickled her sight downwards, nibbling nervously on her lower lip. "Families." She grumbled, ordering another drink for herself. This was the first time she saw Damon after the football game, it wasn't a pleasant reunion, she was gonna give him that- he barely even made eye contact with her.

But she knew Damon, she knew him well, too well for Damon to manipulate. Damon was clearly hurting and being driven by some kind of anger, the same anger he had been driven by since he became a vampire. Stefan.

"-Only yours." Marco chuckled, still holding her smooth palm, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts.

* * *

Soon, the blue sky turned into an inky pitch, the illuminating stars shining ever so brightly as the moon took back it's presence in the sky- shining just as brightly as the sun had. Darkness vs Light. There was no in-between but both were beautiful and starkly different. Despite this, there was no victor. Both having qualities that were just as grand as the other, some would say that darkness always loses but what if all win?

"You smell good." Lydia revealed, her face laying comfortably on Marco's shoulder as they swayed along with the soft tinkling music.

Marco huffed with laughter, his eyes closing momentarily, savouring the moment of her pressed against him and the tune chiming in his ear cords. "Thank you, stinky."

Lydia tittered, rolling her eyes and raised her palm to swiftly deal a smack on the back of his head. "Then let go off me."

Marco tightened his arms, a soft smile taking place on his usually stern face. "Never."

Lydia buried her face deeper into his shoulder, chuckling in amusement. "Charmer."

There was a pause, a laugh and then a twirl- Lydia's soft blue dress curling around her as Marco brought her back into his arms. "Only yours." He repeated for the second time this evening.

And so silence danced around them, the almost dreamy sort of air twirled around the oblivious couple and danced hand in hand with a soft expression.

"I heard, you know... Stefan spiking Damon's drink. Smart."

And the moment was gone accompanied with Marco's frustrated groan. Lydia bit her lip, expression turning sour. Great.

* * *

A mere hour passed and both Lydia and Marco found themselves with Stefan and Elena. Elena was dressed in a beautiful fiery number that looked beautiful on her slightly bronzed skin tone. They both looked like the perfect couple, unfortunately.

Lydia couldn't deny the chemistry between the two, they were in every way- the perfect couple... It annoyed Lydia- what was it with doppelgangers and her brothers? She wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't immune to their charms; Katherine Pierce was her best friend too, at the time.

"- Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Lydia and, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena's voice rang in Lydia's ears.

Sighing, Lydia glanced at the signatures; her cursive name scribbled neatly on the oldish paper. "The original Salvatore siblings-"

"Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon piped in unexpectedly, walking in with his blonde bimbo.

Lydia shared a look with her brother, urging him to pipe up. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." He glared at Damon, the tension clear in his shoulders.

Hooking her arm in Marco's, Lydia tuned out the conversation, instead focusing on her brother's date who was strangely silent. "Hello, sweetie. I'm Lydia, Damon's sister." She said softly, Lydia was sure the girl was Damon's personal feeding bag.

"I'm Caroline! He mentioned you- the runaway, right?" Caroline cheerfully chirped despite the small insult, her eyes quite blank which provided a stark difference to her voice.

Lydia took in a deep breath, glaring at the back of Damon's head as he spoke with Stefan and Elena... at- not with. "Yep- that's me. Now you come and tell me if Damon is treating you badly, yeah?" Lydia looked intensely into her eyes as she compulsed the girl, a blockage strangely not in place.

"Damon would never hurt me but yeah! You're really nice, from the things Damon told me I didn't think you were that nice!" Caroline admitted, looking slightly sheepish which was refreshing.

"Our relationship is a little frail..." Lydia admitted, looking slightly down before noticing a hand creeping into her's, Marco smiling.

"Do you think Stefan would dance with me? I already asked Damon and he wouldn't." Caroline asked, pouting boldly- clearly unhappy.

"Definitely, Stefan is a great dancer." Lydia whispered to her, smiling widely. "Just don't tell him I said that." It was like talking to a child. Seriously.

"Could I take Stefan from you Elena?... For a dance. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Caroline asked, her lips still in a pout but innocent, like a lamb.

"It's up to Stefan" Elena admitted, looking slightly frustrated which Lydia couldn't understand- exchanging a side eye with Marco.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline stated, hand snatching Stefan's and walking off to the dance floor.

Lydia smiled, giggling to herself at the stubbornly bold blood bag. Essentially, that's what she was and she would have a talk with her brother about that later but right now- Marco and her would once again go and dance away the night, Damon wouldn't hurt Elena- that was obvious.

* * *

The little fairy light that were placed around the dance floor really set the mood, it was as dark as the darkest night and Lydia really felt tranquil once again. There was just something in Marco's arms that were wrapped around her, so securely, that made her feel so safe and protected. Maybe it was because they knew eachother for so long and he was always there to protect her. Always.

The soft tune of the music flowed around the two 'couples' as they danced, interestingly- Lydia kept a close eye on Stefan and Caroline, seeing them interact was interesting as her and Marco shuffled from foot to foot.

" _They are adorable._ " Lydia heard Caroline say to Stefan and she blushed, chuckling slightly at the shocked expression on Marco's face.

" **Adorable**?" He stressed, laughing at the happy expression on Lydia's face as he once again twirled her to him before letting her go and twirling himself in a joke. What a big child he was.

"Yes, adorable, didn't you hear her? We got the approval of a teenager that must mean we are meant to be." She joked, nudging him for another twirl.

Soon, Damon and Elena joined the two couples and there was a slight change in partners as Elena danced with Stefan meanwhile Damon looked on with an uncomfortable Caroline at his side. It was clear he was jealous as he sipped on his whatever-it-was. The heart-breaking kind of jealousy was running through the dead veins of Damon Salvatore and Lydia saw right through it.

And so it became clear to her what Damon's true intention was and why he was suddenly back in Mystic Falls; to bring back Katherine Pierce from the dead.

The thought was fleeting, fluttering into her mind like an annoying fly, but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She simply couldn't. Could she? It would explain why he needed the stone and so many more questions- why he needed the _Coven_... _No_...

Could that be the reason? Lydia simply pondered over it for a minute. _Yes._ She decided, it could be.

"-Lydia?" Marco brought her back into reality, smiling carefully at her faraway look- something unpleasant, he was sure.

"I'm fine..." She muttered, swallowing a lump that suddenly became in her throat. "I'm fine."

But she wasn't really fine and as per usual, the mood was destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A:n.**

 **Don't particularly like this chapter but... you do what you gotta do.**

 **I wish I skipped this episode but too late now, I'll let you guys know if I change my mind and decide to delete this and write another one.**

 _Last time:_

 _And so it became clear to her what Damon's true intention was and why he was suddenly back in Mystic Falls; to bring back Katherine Pierce from the dead._

 _The thought was fleeting, fluttering into her mind like an annoying fly, but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She simply couldn't. Could she? It would explain why he needed the stone and so many more questions- why he needed the Coven... No..._

 _Could that be the reason? Lydia simply pondered over it for a minute. Yes. She decided, it could be._

 _"-Lydia?" Marco brought her back into reality, smiling carefully at her faraway look- something unpleasant, he was sure._

 _"I'm fine..." She muttered, swallowing a lump that suddenly became in her throat. "I'm fine."_

 _But she wasn't really fine and as per usual, the mood was destroyed._

* * *

They quickly left the party after that, Marco taking Lydia home not even an hour later- seeing how faded she was acting, it concerned him but he was also glad. Very glad, that they left before... before Damon was sedated.

You see, Marco was involved with making the 'plan'. Stefan had involved him after Damon nearly ripped Lydia's throat out, Marco didn't object, and then Zachary was injured by Damon which Lydia didn't know about either. He was trying his hardest not to let her get exposed into Damon's true nature. So far, it was working but for how long?

Lydia was a vampire, a young one compared to him but a vampire nonetheless, anywho, that didn't matter. She heard Stefan spiking Damon's drink with vervain and wasn't impressed- so why would he risk her helping Damon? Marco was sure she wouldn't but... he still didn't want to risk it. Women's hearts were fragile, indeed.

And so here he was, helping Stefan drag the body of a thoroughly weakened Damon Salvatore. "He's gonna be pissed after he wakes up, ya know?" He said half-serious-half-jokingly.

"There's no other way. He's a danger to everyone." Stefan grunted, locking the 'cell' securely behind him with Damon sitting slumped in the back.

"I'm not criticizing you, Stefan. I wouldn't be helping you if I disagreed." Marco took a breath, looking into the cell from the open window.

Stefan glanced at his friend, his brooding jaw relaxing slightly. He was silent for a couple of beats before casting his eyes on Marco. "You don't need to worry about Lydia..." He said, realizing that the older man next to him was brooding. "She won't find out."

Marco shrugged, looking at Damon through the bars in the window. "She always finds out." He said after a pause. Snapping the window closed.

* * *

3 days later.

It was a sunny day, Lydia woke up in good spirits which wasn't a peculiar thing in the past 2 days. Marco and Stefan were the most brotherly they could ever have been. They took her out to Georgia for drinks, sightseeing and just all-around spending time together. It was great, Lydia felt like Stefan was finally warming up to her after all these years- she could seriously hope to be have the same close relationship with her brother.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-pie!" Marco announced himself, barging into her room and jumping on the bed- squishing her face with a snatched pillow.

With a shriek of laughter, Lydia pushed him off of her, frowning jokily. "Way too early, Marco." She joked.

"Never too early to see my face!" He teased back, moving away the pillow to squish her face with his hands instead, Lydia's joyous laughter filling the room.

Life was looking good right now. _Really good_.

* * *

"Any word of Damon?"

The whole 'gang' sat downstairs before Stefan had to go to school, it was a nice feeling- sitting down with her boys and just talking with no one making mischief in the meanwhile.

It pained Lydia to say that but... Things were really looking up now, that wouldn't have been possible if Damon was still here. It was sad but true.

"Not yet." Stefan said, exchanging a look with Marco.

Lydia nodded, looking down momentarily before looking up at the sound of footsteps. "Hey Zach!"

Zach returned her greeting, looking just as brooding as Stefan- they had similarities, it appeared. "I'd like to speak to Uncle Stefan and Marco, Lydia. Please?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed, searching Zach's face briefly before casting a look at Stefan and Marco. "Secrets?" She teased half-seriously-half-jokingly. "Fine. Come and get me when you finish talking."

Meanwhile they talked, Lydia imagined it would be a great opportunity for her to eat. She was careful around Stefan when drinking human blood. Even though he encouraged her to, it felt wrong to parade around him with the smell of fresh blood on her whole body.

And so Lydia blurred into the hospital, compelling the nurse and going straight into the blood bank, taking a few bags of blood and having a feast... Literally.

* * *

When she did get back to the house, Stefan was gone and in his place was left Marco who busied himself with an 'intriguing' novel, according to him, that is. Lydia strolled into the parlour, smiling softly when Marco looked up from his book.

The sun was shining pleasantly behind the clear doors leading to the back garden. Plopping down onto the soft cushioned sofa, Lydia glanced at him before grabbing a book as well.

"What are you reading?" She asked, curious.

Marco's gaze lazily glanced up from the words on the pages. "Gatsby." He admitted.

"Isn't it great?" Lydia gushed, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of discussing the great work of literature with her closest friend. "Read aloud."

And so Marco began, his vocal cords rumbling with his gruff voice. He had one of those voices; the kind that just pulled you in and left you breathless with admiration. It was the kind of voice that was low and soft but powerful enough to send chills throughout your whole body. Penetrating every nerve as it flowed smoothly like aged wine. Simply breathtaking.

"' _And I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy_ '" He told, glancing down at Lydia who clinged onto him after trading seats to be near him- laying her head on his shoulder, drifting peacefully.

Yes, everything was going perfectly...

* * *

Apparently Marco went out because when Lydia came to her senses, she was left on the small sofa with a blanket covering her. It was a sweet gesture that Lydia appreciated. She was wondering why she woke up when she heard unsure footsteps edging down to the cellar. Weird. The sight pitter-patter of steps rang in her ears and she wondered who would be going down to the cellars when they didn't alert anyone of their presence.

Standing from the sofa, Lydia took her blanket and wrapped it around herself. " **Zach**!" _Where was he?_

And so she decided to go and investigate herself. Contrasting the unwelcome visitor, Lydia's steps thundered with intent as her steps harshly collided with the floor that she was striding on.

Getting to the cellars was easy, opening the harsh metal door to the person she did not suspect was obviously a shock.

Lydia sighed. "What are you doing in here?"

The girl blanked, Caroline Forbes standing in front of her. Eyes as wide as a caught rabbits in distress, Caroline was standing opposite a particular cell, showing discomfort in how she stood. Her hands caught in each other as she fidgeted.

"He's in here. Why is he in here?" Caroline asked her, distraught.

Confusion flickered over Lydia's face as she tensed. "Who's in there, Caroline?"

But Caroline didn't have to tell her as she heard the raspy voice of her older brother.

"Lydia." He rasped, his body slightly grey. Lydia could smell the coating of vervain on his body as she moved towards him.

Lydia glanced at him, her eyes creasing as she glanced around the 'prison.' "They told me you left." She muttered, holding Caroline away from the cell.

"And you believed them?" Damon struggled, his throat wheezing in effort.

A smidge of regret cursed through Lydia as she stared at her brother, locked in a cage like an animal... but that was what he was, wasn't it? No, Lydia disagreed. "They just... locked you in here. Spiked you with vervain and planned to keep you here?" Lydia thought outloud.

Damon coughed, a strange attempt at a laugh. "Saint Stefan for _'ya_." He mocked, his upper lip slightly curling.

Shaking her head, Lydia didn't know what to do- did she free her brother and gain a shred of love or did she keep him in here and gain... peace? "Why is Caroline here?" She asked, still holding back the lightly shaking girl.

"Because I want her to be." He snarled, before re-arranging his features stiffly. "I need you to let me out, Lydia." He almost penetrated her gaze as she gazed back at him.

Lydia panicked, she didn't know what to do in this situation. If she let Damon out; Stefan and Marco would blame her for anything that Damon did... and he would do something, just to get back at all of them. She was clear about that. However, if she didn't let Damon out then... Damon would hate her. Lydia couldn't go through with any of those options.

Lydia sighed, seeing no other way than just to be plain. "You know I can't, Damon."

That wasn't what Damon wanted to hear, he snarled and flashed into the cell door- gripping the bars through the window, reaching out with his hands towards her. " _Let me out_." He gripped Lydia's arms tightly despite his weakening strength.

" **Lydia!** " Zach's frightened voice rang through the cells as he neared them, Caroline shouting for him behind her.

Shaking her head frantically at Zach not to come any closer, Lydia never presumed that Damon would let go off of her just to attack Zach's pulse point and proceed to drain him.

Swallowing tightly, it all happened in mere seconds but Lydia ripped Zach out of Damon's hands, unlocked the door and held both of the humans towards her as Damon coughing and snarling blurred out of the cell and into the open but not before giving a deathly stare towards Lydia who's eyes stared back emptily back at him.

* * *

Lydia wasn't sure where Damon was, wasn't sure if he even had his daylight ring but presently; she didn't care. Holding the petrified Caroline Forbes in her arms, Lydia was in shock herself. The swaying back and forth that she was doing was grinding on her nerves but Lydia felt that it would be rude to stop her if it helped.

On the topic of Zach, Zach was currently being treated upstairs in his room by a medical staff which Lydia compelled to do anything in their power to help him. He was making a slow recovery, the blood transfusions helping him immensely.

The ticking of the clock, Lydia almost felt the jolts on her skin as the hand moved from each minute. "I think I better get home now." The shaking words of Caroline snapped Lydia out of her daze as she nodded.

Moving up from her place, Lydia stood carefully- trying not to wobble unlike Caroline who immediately wobbled upon standing. Lydia debated compelling Caroline. The debate was quickly won as Lydia turned Caroline towards her- staring into her eyes with her older brother's colour.

"You will forget what happened here, all you'll remember is that you wanted to talk to me- we watched some horror movies and you fell asleep." She finished, painting a mask of friendliness on her face as the light returned to Caroline.

"Tonight was so good! Thanks... I better get home now." Caroline gushed enthusiastically, no fear or nervousness in her eyes.

"It was! I'll drive you home!" Lydia giggled.

And so Caroline Forbes was calmed but the raging storm inside Lydia stormed deeper than ever. Marco and Stefan were nowhere to be seen and Damon was off somewhere, probably killing and refilling his strength from the vervain in Zach's blood. 'Shockingly', Lydia, again, was left with the aftermath- driving silly girls home and healing brave 'nephews'.


End file.
